


Careful

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock, tired of Jim’s recklessness, takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece presented itself to me one night as I was reading Victorian erotica, suffering from insomnia.

Laughter echoed down the corridor as Captain Kirk walked towards his quarters. Marching behind him, his expression neutral as ever, was his first officer, Mr. Spock.  The laughter of course was Jim’s in response to a triumphant return from another perilous mission.  A smug smile tugged at his lips as he entered his rooms turning to face Spock as he entered after the captain.

“What did you think of that Mr. Spock?” Jim asked his expression one of cockiness.  He swaggered about the room as he spoke. Spock said nothing at first. He placed his hands behind his back and tilted his head in thought. Then after moment of consideration he replied.

“I believe Captain that was of course was a very dangerous and foolish thing to do.” There was nothing his face or voice to suggest it, but Jim knew when Spock was chastising him. Placing his own hands behind his back, Jim walked up to Spock with measured steps, a look of calculation on his face.

“But Spock, they never saw it coming. If I had acted in any other fashion we would not have gotten out of there. You should be thanking me.”

At this Spock arched a single brow. “Should I? I do not think so. For you see Jim I remember quite distinctly after agreeing upon nature of our relationship that you told me that you would take steps to be more careful when we were out on missions. In fact you promised me that you would.”

Jim shrugged nonchalantly. “I did, but being a Starfleet captain there are things I that must do to insure the safety of my crew. Would you begrudge me my duty, Spock?”  There was something mischievous to Jim’s voice now and it touched a chord within Spock.

Spock straightened his back and thrust out his proud Vulcan chin.  “No. I cannot as you say, begrudge you of that as my captain, but as my mate I cannot have you breaking your promises to me. I take these matters seriously Jim.”  As Spock spoke  Jim, his eyes sparkling in the light of the room, moved closer to his first officer.

“Well Spock, I suppose you will have to do something about it then. Teach me a lesson, so I won’t do it again.”  Jim grinned at his mate a wanton smile. Spock did not return the smile, but instead his face remained impassive and unaffected by Jim’s actions or words.

“I believe you are correct in your surmise. Come Jim.” With that Spock took Jim by the arm and led him over to the Captain’s bunk.  Once there he let go of Jim and reach under the bed to pull out a beautiful black lacquered box.  At the sight of the box,  Jim’s eyes widened and he sighed.  Spock heard the sigh and the faintest trace of a smile touched his lips.  With slow deliberate movements he undid the clasp and opened the lid.

There nestled in red velvet was a paddle about fifteen inches long, rounded at the top and made of sumptuous black walnut. The wood was smooth, glossy and dark on one side while on the other side was covered in soft sheep shearings.  Spock took up the paddle in one hand. He carefully closed the box back and replaced it under the bed.

Jim said nothing but his breathing became rapid and his eyes never left the object in Spock’s long graceful fingers.  Spock stood and faced Jim not looking at his mate but at the item he now held. He gazed at it thoughtfully as if studying it for the first time. Then calmly his eyes drifted towards Jim who had started to tremble. There was another moment where Spock’s lips wore the ghost of a smile.

“Jim, I need you to remove your boots and your pants please.”  There was no excitement in Spock’s voice, no pleasure, nothing really. It was a command as simple as that. But Jim shivered all the same and he bit his lower lip.

Without a word he obeyed, removing first his boots and socks then his pants. He kicked everything to one side without thought and stood before Spock in his tunic and underwear. Spock watched with seemingly little or no interest. He gently ran his fingertips down the smooth side of the paddle as if it was far more fascinating than the undressing man in front of him.  “Please remove your undergarments as well Jim.”

Closing his eyes, another shiver trailed its way down Jim’s form. “Yes Spock,” and in no time the underwear was gone too, so that he stood in his tunic only. Spock surveyed the sight before him and nodded in satisfaction.

He moved towards the bunk and sat down upon it, back straight, legs together, his knees backed against the edge of the bed.  Looking straight ahead Spock addressed Jim. “Across my knee, Jim.” Without hesitation Jim stretched himself across Spock’s lap so that his hips and backside rested there, while the rest of him was draped along the bed.

Spock examined the view before him.  He reached out and started to massage Jim’s exposed upturned cheeks. Then with the soft side of the paddle he gently placed loving taps on the bare cheeks, watching the ample flesh jiggle with each tap.

After a minute of this Jim let out huff of frustration. Spock stopped what he was doing and caressed his mate’s back.  “If you are so impatient for your punishment ...” With that Spock spun the paddle around and brought the smooth dark wood down hard.

There was sound, not a gasp or a cry but the catching of breath as Jim’s eyes opened wide on impact. Spock heard the noise but made no remark. Instead he brought the paddle back and laid another blow to Jim’s ass.  This time there was a gasp. Another stroke and that time a whimper.

With the third blow Spock started to speak in normal conversational tones, nothing reading on his placid face.  “Oh my captain, you are too much to handle sometimes. You push me to the limits of my Vulcan reasoning. I wonder if I was not remiss in choosing to bond with you.”

As he spoke Spock never let up his pace so that his words were mixed with the smacking crash of the paddle coming down on Jim’s bottom. Each hit brought forth a new cry from Jim’s lips. Spock seemed not to notice. He carried on with his monolog, keeping a steady pace with his strikes.

“You are can be quite vexing at times.” Down came the paddle. “You are stubborn.” Another hit. “And demanding.”  The next blow made a wonderful cracking sound that reverberated off the walls.  Spock looked down to reddened form submitted before him and another smile teased his mouth. “But then you more that make up for it other ways, my t’hy’la.”

Soon Jim’s cries were replaced by sobs and Spock relented in his task.  He carefully put the paddle aside and lifted the weeping Jim in arms.  He sat Jim in his lap, one of Spock’s arms cradling him from behind while his free hand stroked the tear streaked face.

“My beautiful mate,” Spock whispered his face still a mask without expression. “Let me remove your tears.” He whispered into Jim's ear. Bending his face down to Jim’s, Spock gently applied kisses here and there. He licked at the tears on Jim’s cheeks and let out low purr of satisfaction.  Jim sighed and nuzzled Spock’s chest, letting out tiny moans when the Vulcan’s rough tongue touched his skin.

As he used his mouth to caress Jim's face, Spock’s hand went under the gold tunic. He stroked the skin there taking time to tease and pinch his mate’s nipples.  Jim writhed under Spock’s touch, making little whimpering sounds of need.  

Soon Spock removed his hand from under Jim’s shirt and lifted him off his lap. He laid Jim out on the bed and stood picking up the paddle from where he left it.  Placing the paddle back in its box under the bed, Spock began to undress.

Naked,  he moved back on to the bed taking care to remove the last stitch of Jim's clothing.  draping himself over Jim and kissed him. It was chaste at first then it started to build, mouths parting, tongues filling empty spaces. Meanwhile their hands raked at each other skin till moans erupted from both men.

Spock pulled back from the kiss and observed his mate under him.  Jim’s face was flushed and blotchy from both crying and yearning, his eyes shining.  He looked at Spock and made soft a mewling sound, shifting under the Vulcan’s weight so that his erection pressed into his stomach.

“Please Spock.”  Jim sighed. Spock raised a hand to the side of Jim’ face and cupped it there tenderly running his thumb over Jim’s swollen red lips. Jim took the digit in his mouth and sucked on it, looking at Spock through wet eyelashes.

With a shudder Spock pulled his thumb from Jim’s mouth. “Yes Jim.” Was all that he said but he moved to reach to the nightstand beside the bed. He grasped at a jar and pulled it toward him. He sat up on his knees resting his weight on his ankles as he took the lid from the jar, scooping some of the contents into a hand.

It was semi-solid, slick and cool to the touch. With care he replaced the lid on the jar and placed it back on the nightstand. Jim watched hungrily as Spock began to rub the creamy, slippery ointment on his hardened cock.  He gripped the shaft and stroked the head with his thumb in a languid fashion.  His flushed green skin and heavy breathing gave him ways though as he spoke. “Roll over Jim.”

Jim complied with without a word.  He rolled on to his belly. Then getting on his hands and knees he presented to Spock his ass for the second time that night. Spock took in the vision, appreciating the reddened swollen rump in front of him. With his clean hand he pinched one of the cheeks hard eliciting a cry from Jim.

He then kneaded the flesh with his fingers soothing the spot he just pinched. Jim lowered his head so that it hung below his shoulders and cooed softly. Spock took the hand that he lubed his member with and pushed his middle finger into Jim.

There was a sigh from Jim as Spock removed and re-entered the waiting hole. Jim backed into the thrust. Seeing his mate’s eagerness Spock added a second finger to the thrusts taking the time to scissor them in order to stretch the opening. Jim had started to make keening noises and Spock took that as his cue to add a third finger.  He continued to prep Jim all the while Jim had started to plead Spock for more.

 “Spock give me your cock, please I need it.” That brought forth a rumble from Spock.  He removed his fingers and gripped Jim ass in both hands.  He took his thumbs and pulled the two mounds of flesh apart so that he could see the awaiting orifice. Slowly he pushed into it with his penis, hearing himself moan as he slid in.

Sheathed completely inside Jim, Spock removed one hand from Jim’s bottom and ran it down the curve of his spine. “Is this what you wanted, beloved?” He asked running a hand over Jim's skin.  Jim nodded and moaned out a  yes.

Spock held his position. “Do you wish for me to continue?” He asked.  Jim lifted his head and looked back at Spock.

“Yes please.” This time Spock did smile. Not a huge grin but a little smile of one that knows that he is pleasing his mate.

“Very well.” And he began.

The thrusts were slow and controlled at first. Spock gripped Jim’s hips as he pushed and pulled his cock in Jim’s ass.  Jim smiled, his eyes hooded in pleasure, making delighted cooing sounds. As the pleasure mounted Spock increase his pace, thrusting harder.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat and he began to moan again feeling the familiar flames creep over him. “More Spock, Harder.” He begged. Spock was more than happy to comply with his mate’s request. He drove harder into Jim feeling the muscles around him tighten, hearing Jim gasp and moan as he hit the nodule of nerves in Jim’s body.

“Oh Spock. Yes. More. More please Spock...” Jim started to cry out. It was like music to Spock’s pointed ears and he moaned in response to let his mate know that his cries did not fall on deaf ears.

Harder he propelled himself into Jim. He could feel sweat touching his brow and temples. He knew that where he gripped Jim’s hips there would be bruises and he knew that tomorrow Jim would look at them in the mirror understanding full well that they were territorial markings.

They would tell anyone who saw them that this man was taken. Spock issued another growl from back in his throat. “Mine.”  In reply Jim pushed back into Spock thrusts and let out another moan.

No longer did Jim say anything but he just moaned as he willfully pushed himself into every thrust. After a time his arms started to shake with the effort of holding himself upright under Spock’s siege.  Spock felt Jim’s body quiver.

He pulled out and grabbed Jim up, tossing him back down on the bed face up. As quickly as he pulled out, Spock was back inside. Jim gripped Spock’s arms and the Vulcan clutched the human’s hips again, plunging deeply and with abandon. There was no rhythm anymore, just need.

Letting go of Spock, Jim took his cock in his hand and started milking it furiously. Spock’s eyes gleamed as he watched, his cock still driving into Jim as hard and fast as it could. “Yes,” He rumbled. “Come for me t’hy’la. Let me see you come.”

Jim sped up his jerks eager to please. He could feel the moment building and then it came. His eye went wide as he cried out, arching his back. He kept pumping his cock till the last of his seed had spilled out.

 Spock watched this moment with mixture of love and lust. The combination of how beautiful Jim was in that moment, the knowledge that he was the cause of the contentment in Jim’s eyes, mixed with the ever tightening of Jim’s anus sent Spock over the edge. He thrust in one more time, an unintelligible sound escaping his lips. His cock discharged, his balls contracting to help the flow. He thrust a few more times and then slumped forward.

He didn’t land on Jim completely but caught himself with his arms. His face was level with Jim’s abdomen which was covered in semen. He stuck out his tongue and slowly started to lick the cum off Jim’s belly.

Jim said nothing but lay still catching his breath, wallowing in the feel of Spock’s tongue.  Once he was sure that he had devoured every drop, Spock pulled out, hearing a disappointed moan from Jim and moved up his lover’s form, kissing Jim hard on the mouth.

Jim could taste himself on Spock lips and it thrilled him. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s lean body running his fingers through Spock’s silken hair. After a moment they both pulled back breathless gazing into each other’s eyes.

Jim’s ran a hand over Spock's face. When it passed over his lips, Spock kiss the open palm gently. Jim laid it to rest on Spock chest, lightly stroking the soft hair there.  They both smiled, contentment washed over their features.

“I am always amazed at how beautiful you are. I cherish thee.” As Spock spoke his face softened revealing his true feelings for his bond mate. Jim’s eyes started to water so overcome he was with Spock’s affection. “I love you so much Spock.” He said softly. “Never leave me.”  

Spock brushed his lips to Jim’s. Then so quietly it was almost a breath said, “Never.” Jim shut his eyes and smiled knowing that it was true.

They laid there together on the bunk, then Spock pulled away from Jim’s embrace.  He sat up on the bed and took one of Jim’s hands in his. “Come. We should wash before we retire to bed.”

Smiling and nodding, Jim let Spock lead him into shower of their shared bath. They took turns lathering each other’s bodies and washing one another’s hair. At one point Spock started to kiss Jim’s neck only to bite down hard on it, sucking at the flesh. Once he was satisfied that it would leave a mark that would match the budding bruises on Jim’s hips, he released his hold.

Jim touched the mark but said nothing understanding what it was. He didn’t care. In fact tomorrow he would wear his low cut v-necked command tunic, so that he could show everyone he was taken. He belonged to Spock.

Once dried and dressed in clean undergarments they crawled back into bed, but this time under the covers. Wrapped in each other’s arms they welcomed sleep. Before they drifted off Spock heard Jim murmur, “I’ll be more careful next time.” Spock’s mouth twitched a smile because he knew all too well that Jim would only be careful enough to come back and have his punishment.

 


End file.
